


All She Wants For Christmas

by flickawhip



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nikki and Clarissa spend time together.Post the latest season finale.





	All She Wants For Christmas

They have talked for hours since they finished the case, both women were alone so it wasn’t too much of a problem to go and sort the case through, despite it being Christmas. Since they didn’t really want to go home alone after what they had seen and had to deal with... it had seemed a good idea for Clarissa to go back to Nikki’s. Nikki had apparently had a meal halfway cooked and, despite everything, Clarissa couldn’t really ignore that she was both hungry and would be happier if she ate with Nikki. 

They had been quiet and yet it felt comfortable. As time passed, and they grew more relaxed, it had been less and less easy to ignore the attraction they felt for one another. Nikki had been the one to make the first move, moving to kiss Clarissa softly. 

It was the start of a new, if secret, relationship.


End file.
